


sacramento ( i wish you'd stay by my side )

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, sacramento!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: soonyoung is in a three-dimensional world but most of the things he visualises and interacts with are two-dimensional and jihoon was one of them.





	sacramento ( i wish you'd stay by my side )

**Author's Note:**

> a HUGE thank you to dziff as i stumbled on one of my favourite youtuber's videos ( MARKIPLIER I LOVE HIM ) and i found him playing this indie game called 'sacramento'!! i just got super inspired by it so here's a rendition of the game in a soonhoon!au :D

grazing his fingers along the gravel littered on the passageway before it faded into the abyss, soonyoung heaved out a heavy breath. after doing so, he noticed a familiar silhouette positioned in front of him.

"hyung?" the familiar voice sounded in his ears and when the black-haired male looked up, there stood his best friend, lee seokmin. 

seokmin has been his companion for ages now. as the passer-bys threw wary looks at the male squatting on the floor, soonyoung gazed at the fading figures disappearing within sight. sensing seokmin's hand, the elder grabbed onto the other's hand tightly before getting pulled up from the ground.

\--

his eyes had registered the grass as two-dimensional drawn figures as soonyoung and seokmin passed by the field they played soccer at when they were young. stepping on the tufts of green as the picture unfolded beneath his feet, soonyoung continued staring at the same images in awe.

until the younger shook him awake from his drift, pulling soonyoung into a restaurant. the fresh scent of brewed coffee beans and the stirring of people tingled soonyoung's senses. his eyes scanned the mess of three-dimensional tracings of people before stopping his stare at a blonde-haired person.

"seokmin, give me a sec," mumbling softly and hearing a questionable 'okay' in reply, the elder wandered over to the table where the person was seated at.

directing his eyes at the figure to see a pair of dewy eyes returning back an equally interested gaze, soonyoung gave the male a wide grin.

"you must be new?" the taller began the conversation as he noticed the pair of eyes glow in utmost pure delight.

"yeah, i'm lee jihoon. nice to meet you," the blonde returned a radiant smile, letting soonyoung's heart flutter for that little moment.

"nice to meet you too, i'm kwon soonyoung," the male who had accepted jihoon's invitation, slid into the seat opposite of him.

"you're the first person that i can see clearly," came after from soonyoung's lips. as the words left, he noticed how jihoon's mouth turned into a sad smile.

\--

feeling a nudge from his right elbow, soonyoung turned around to stare at the glowing trace of a figure next to him. a pair of hands wrapped his own fingers around a steaming cup that soonyoung perceived as 'coffee'.

taking a sip of the bitter drink, the elder followed the figure who he labelled as his best friend.  
\--

'every two-dimensional figure has an expiry date. and he's one of them'.

a voice popped up in his mind two years later. soonyoung still only had the ability to see things as two-dimensional, and that day at the restaurant was also the day he had started venturing back to the place to meet his new friend.

lee jihoon.

unlocking the door to meet with the blonde-haired boy that had never failed to make his heart thump a little and feel more alive each time, soonyoung enveloped the shorter in his arms, feeling the small frame of the other.

feeling a pair of arms wrap around in waist in return, soonyoung sighed in bliss.

\--

"hey jihoon," the taller started, both of the males resting on the cloth furniture that soonyoung had addressed as a couch.

the other turned and exchanged glances with the taller, a layer of silence burying the two. before soonyoung could even attempt to voice out something, jihoon had inched closer to him and rested his head on the other's shoulders.

unknowingly, the elder once again grazed his fingers along jihoon's nose. just like how he did with the gravel two years back. the two-dimensional gravel. as he did so, parts of jihoon had started to fade a little.

jumping back, soonyoung stood away from jihoon who seemed more pale than usual. "soonyoung..," the shorter began, taking timid steps towards the taller.

as jihoon did so, soonyoung began backing further away from the shorter. not long after, he was unfortunately stopped by a layer restricting him. that was when the blonde moved even closer to him.

"thank you for seeing me," jihoon started again, closing up the distance between the two bodies.

"i've never told you this but you're the only one that can see me," breaking his sentence slowly, soonyoung realised that jihoon's eyes were clouding up with wetness.

"i'm part of your little sacramental world," tears were already pouring down the other's face, dropping onto the ground and leaving ripples that resounded like tiny droplets on the day it rains.

jihoon's tears was like a rainy day. lightning shattering the clouds, everyone scattering to get shelter. a downpour that would soon cease, leading to sunshine and rainbows. soonyoung wished he could see the full beauty of a rainbow.

"don't touch m-me," soonyoung blurted out when he broke out from his moment of strangling thoughts. he did not want his most favourite person in the world to disappear upon his touch. that was also when the taller felt his own tears dripping down, cascading like a waterfall.

unseen and undiscovered.

"every two-dimensional object has an expiry date, soonyoung. i'm one of them," jihoon's whisper came about, the shorter biting his lips in pain.

before soonyoung could continue to retort back, jihoon had already pulled soonyoung to his eye level and connected their lips together.

"you know we could have been a thing," the shorter chuckled softly, his gentle laughter echoing in soonyoung's eardrums. the feeling was fantastic. like bells ringing whenever soonyoung entered that restaurant to meet the man he felt so attracted to.

however when soonyoung gained consciousness to reality, jihoon was gone.

'you'll forget me when time passes. life will continue its course."

**Author's Note:**

> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
